


[VID] I'm Good Now

by colls



Series: VidBingo Round1 [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, POV Grogu | Baby Yoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: Son, tell 'em to write it big and tall or not at allaka. Grogu's Adventures
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Series: VidBingo Round1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Crack the WIP 2021





	[VID] I'm Good Now

Song: I'm Good Now by Bob Schneider  
Source: The Mandalorian

  


[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baxw4km-zOE) | [DW (including lyrics)](https://swannee.dreamwidth.org/133940.html)

  


password: grogu  



End file.
